


Look At Me

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto thought the mirror in their room was pretty weird, until he realized how hot it was to watch Noctis screw him.





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> fill for Kinktober day 4: mirror sex

The first thing Prompto notices when they walk into their hotel room is the massive mirror on the wall. He stares at it with wide, curious eyes, wondering why anyone would even need a mirror that big. He traces his fingers down the cool glass, leaving a small, dirty smudge trail in their wake, then sighs a little, turning to Noctis. “Isn't this pretty fucking weird?” he asks, pointing at it with his thumb. 

“It's a mirror dude, don't be weird,” Noctis grumbles, flopping down on the bed. He runs his hand through his hair. “Worried you're gonna have to see yourself while you get railed or something?” he teases, looking at himself. It does have a pretty great view from the bed. He shrugs a little, then rolls onto his back. “Take my shoes off.” He holds a foot out to Prompto, who pushes it away while giving him an annoyed look. 

“No hotel room has ever had a mirror this big. I wonder if Ignis and Gladio have the same one,” he says, tossing his bag onto the other bed. He also flops down, groaning at the feeling of finally having a real bed to lay on. He stretches his arms over his head, loving the feeling. “Gods, Noct, thanks for getting us a room tonight,” he says, looking over at him. Noctis just nods lazily back at him and gives him a little wave. 

“If you aren't gonna take my shoes off you could at least come over here and keep me warm,” Noctis says, looking back at him. “The whole reason I wanted a hotel room was to get alone time with you.” 

Prompto sighs, rolling his eyes. “Yes, your majesty,” he teases, getting up. He takes the time to pull off his own boots before laying with Noctis, head tucked on his shoulder. “It is nice. To have alone time with you, I mean.” He slides a hand up the front of Noctis' shirt to rest on his chest, feeling the soft skin with rough finger tips. Prompto sighs happily. Nothing beats cuddling his boyfriend. Well, a few things do, but right now he's happy to just be calm with him. 

Noctis sits up shortly after to kick his shoes and pants off, wanting to curl up properly. “Prom, take your pants off dude, the damn bedazzling is gonna scrape,” he mumbles with a pout, poking one of the metal pieces on his jeans to emphasize his point. 

Prompto snorts, then wiggles out of the jeans. “Sometimes I think you whine about that to see me naked, what's next, is my shirt to rough?” he jokes, grinning at Noctis. He blushes when Noctis agrees, then pulls his shirt off as well, dropping it to the floor. “There, now I'm mostly naked, your turn,” he says, pulling Noctis' shirt off. He glances back and catches sight of them in the mirror. “Isn't that weird?” he asks again. 

Noctis grins lazily at him, pulling Prompto into his lap. He looks over his shoulder at the mirror, then shakes his head. “Nah, kinda hot. I'll get to see parts of you I normally don't get to while fucking you.” He leans back to look at Prompto, kissing his neck. “You can keep your back to it, y'know, if it bothers you that much. I won't make you face yourself.” He slides Prompto's underwear down, tossing them to the side. 

Prompto blushes at the kisses on his neck, fingers sliding up into Noctis' hair gently. He nods, sighing a little. “Okay, yeah.” He shifts around to make it easier for his underwear to come off, turning his head to look in the mirror again, watching the way Noctis' hands look running over his ass, adoring it, really. “No, I want to watch,” he whispers, turning in his arms. The look on Noctis' face makes him shiver, it's nearly predatory. 

Noctis gets up, tossing his underwear aside as well, then grabs the lube from his bag. He sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Prompto towards him. “Do you want me to stretch you?” he asks, knowing sometimes Prompto likes to go without preparation. He looks at himself in the mirror again, slowly stroking his hardening cock while he watches. It's an odd experience, but he kinda likes it. 

“No, not this time,” Prompto whispers, leaning in to kiss Noctis. He moves into his lap, back to Noctis' chest, legs spread wide. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he thinks it looks pretty slutty to be that open, and it only serves to make him harder. “Dude, this is actually kinda hot.” He takes the lube and pours it onto his fingers, slicking up Noctis' cock. 

Noctis lets out a soft moan at that, eyes locked onto Prompto's hand as it leads his cock to press into his tight ass. He loves when they go without preparation first, it always feels so much tighter. He holds Prompto's hips, slowly bringing him down until he's completely inside of him. “Gods, baby, you're so fucking hot,” Noctis whispers, tipping his head to the side to kiss and bite his neck. 

Prompto stares at his hole, watching Noctis go inside of him, and blushes darkly. It's a weird thing to see, but he loves it. “Fuck, that's hot,” he mumbles, clenching down on Noctis' dick. “I'm ready, baby, fuck me.” 

Noctis nods, thrusting in hard. It takes a moment to get used to the position, but he finally gets it right. Prompto is hot and tight around him, and it spurs him to thrust in harder, shifting the angle just a bit until he hears Prompto's voice stutter, and his moans come louder. “Found it,” he mumbles, grinning smugly. He reaches up, grabbing Prompto's hair tightly in one hand, using it to yank his head to the side and expose his neck once more. 

Prompto lets out a soft little moan at the tugging on his hair, squeezing around him at the pain. He closes his eyes only briefly, then reopens them, meeting Noctis' gaze in the mirror. “Fuck, Noct, gods...” he whispers, moaning louder as he's bitten on the shoulder. Prompto reaches down and strokes himself quickly, staring into the mirror once more as he comes. He closes his eyes, going limp against Noctis as he's fucked through it. 

Noctis comes inside of him just afterwards, then pulls out, spreading Prompto's legs wider. “Look, baby, look at how hot your stretched little hole is,” he whispers in his ear, watching the cum drip from his ass to the bed below. He grins as Prompto looks and moans out softly. “You never get to see that, do you?” He hooks a finger inside of him and pulls the rim open wider, loving how hard Prompto gets just from that. “Ready for more?” he asks, moving him onto the main part of the bed. 

Prompto nods, getting on his knees. He looks up at himself in the mirror, gripping the sheets in his hands. “Oh gods, Noct,” he whispers, then closes his eyes. Noctis takes his place behind Prompto, smirking softly. 

“Yes, baby?” he asks, teasing his stretched rim with the tip of his cock. He slams in once more, leaning over his body slightly. “Fuck, you're still so tight around me,” he groans, starting a fast pace into his boyfriend. “Look at yourself. Watch as I fuck you senseless, baby,” Noctis commands, grabbing Prompto's hair in a tight grip and tugging back so his face can't be buried in the bed any more. “Look at what a little slut you are.” 

Prompto opens his eyes at the command, groaning in pain as his hair is yanked again. “I'm your little slut,” he moans, reaching back to grab Noctis' hip. “Gods, I love you, Noct, fuck me harder, please,” he begs, staring at his own flushed face. He gets his wish, as Noctis speeds up the pace, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. It's hot and filthy and everything Prompto loves about sex. 

Prompto doesn't last long the second time, coming all over the sheets below him. His fingers go white as they press into the bed and a moan tears out of his throat. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he whimpers, clenching down. 

Noctis drops his head back to the bed, gripping his hips as he pounds into him to finish himself off, coming deep. He sits back, smirking as he slowly pulls out. “You're so good, Prom, I love you too.” He gently picks Prompto up and carries him to the bathroom, starting the shower. “Good thing we had too beds, I guess,” he mumbles, kissing him softly. 

Prompto laughs, kissing back. “Yeah, haha. Bath time,” he says with a happy little sigh. 

“Bath time,” Noctis says in agreement, grinning a little. “I love you, Prom.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
